Don’t Make Sense? Fix it
by Becki3
Summary: Ehh, look I've updated..only took me..forever..Well here's Chapter 6. It's going to be a lonnnnnnng car ride to the fair, so what's a demon to do to amuse himself. Make song parodies of course. ^_____^
1. The Looong Ride Begins

Don't Make Sense? Change it.

Chapter I: Long Ride

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs that will appear in this fic, or Inu Yasha. The amazing Silver author Ol'Red and She Thinks My Ears Are Fuzzy, said I would be allowed to use the idea of having the character write out the song parody. So all pay your respects to her and read her wonderful fics! I'm not making any profit from this fic, so suing would be pointless. That is…unless your after my soon to be arriving jumbo Shippo plushie ^_^, which I might add I will not hand over before losing a hand or a foot. Well onto the fic.

************************************************************************

Inu Yasha gazed out the window; it was going to be a lonnnnnnnnnnnnnnng ride. Mrs. Higurashi had decided to take Kagome, Shippo, Inu, Miroku, Sango and herself to the fair…She said it would be "fun". 

Of course the group earlier had decided who would be sitting where, just so that Miroku wouldn't aggravate the girls during the car ride there. The backseat seating was in the following order: Sango, Kagome (with Shippo on her lap) and himself. Miroku was located to his slight displeasure in the front seat by Mrs. Higurashi, but than he cheered up by thinking about the idea winning points with Kagome's mother. ((Think he is from the War Periods, when parents had an effect on the outcome on who their offspring married, so no he is not hitting on Mrs. H cause that would so not be right.))

Inu leaned back, he couldn't understand why couldn't Kagome just let him carry them to the stupid carnival. It would make things so much faster, especially since there was what they called traffic jam, and as far as he could see that meant that a heck of lot of people were in cars blocking their way.

His ears twitched/ tried to as he looked out the window so he wouldn't have to see the girls and Shippo's faces…Earlier Kagome had dressed him up in what she called 20th century clothes. 

****

Flash back

"_Do you want everyone to know you're a demon?!" Kagome screeched as Inu Yasha snarled back. "Put these on!!! Now!!" _

Inu Yasha growled under his breath. "Never, they're degrading!!!"

"Or, I'll say it!!!" He angrily snatched the clothes from Kagome's hand and stomped towards the bathroom. The half demon slammed the door shut and began putting on the chosen clothes. After spending ten minutes trying to get the black bandanna correctly over his ears, he finally left the bathroom. 

Shippo had been the first to make fun on the outfit. 

__

"Ha ha ha!!! Nice look Inu!!!" Inu Yasha barely resisted the urge to jump the small fox demon and rip out his throat. Kagome wouldn't put down what she said was a camera, he made a note to find out what its use was besides providing large blinding flashes of lights.

****

End of Flash back

In fact, it had taken forever for the dancing blue squares to vanish from his eyesight. The worst part of the disguise was the bandanna for with it on it he couldn't move his ears. So instead he twitched his noise. The black sunglasses (to hide his yellow eyes) made everything a shade to dim. 

And now with that infernal music! Kagome had been singing along with all the songs that had played on the 'radio.' Not to mention that Sango had been learning the words too. 

Shippo was bopping up and down asking the same question over and over again. "Are we there yet?! Are we there yet?! Are we there yet, now!?" Damn, Kagome's brother for teaching him it.

Inu Yasha tried to make out the songs, but all these meaningless words did not help at all with the process. Suddenly, he had an idea… Why not just change the forsaken words, so he could understand them. He smirked, one of his canines protruding. He slightly impatiently waited for the next song to start.

__

Yo, I ain't seen you in a minute

Well that's true he thought to himself, he'd been avoiding looking at her since she had forced him into these ridiculous clothes.

__

But I got something to tell you

Listen

See the thing about you that caught my eye

Is the same thing that makes me change my mind.

//Those lines fit.//

__

Kind of hard to explain but girl I'll try

[It's hard to explain but **Kag** I'll try.]

__

You need to sit down, this may take a while.

[You **better not say sit**, this **won't** take a while.] He touched the rosary around his neck with his fingertip.

__

See this girl she sort of looks just like you (you, you, you)

He bit his lip. //Kikyo…// His thoughts drifted slightly as he picture the long dead priestess, he shook his head and resumed listening to the song.

__

She even smiles just the way you do (you, you, you)

[She even smil**ed** just the way you do (you, you, you)] //That's true.//

__

So, innocent she seemed but I was schooled (you, you, you)

[So, innocent she seemed but I was **cursed** (you, you, you)]

__

I'm reminded when I look at you.

He couldn't help but glance at Kagome, a faint longing appeared in his eyes, but this was 

hidden the sunglasses. //Yea, that line can stay too.//

__

You remind me of a girl that I once knew (whoa)

[You remind of a **priestess **I once knew (whoa)]

__

See her face whenever I look

//Stays//

__

(whenever I look) I look (I look) at you

//And that.//

__

Won't believe, won't believe, won't believe it baby.

[Won't believe, won't believe, won't believe it **maiden**.] He wrinkled his nose. //Baby? Kagome wasn't an infant. What were up with these songs nowadays.// 

__

Won't believe all of the things she put me through (oh no)

[**Can't** believe all of the things she put me through (oh no).]

__

This is why I just can't get with you.

[This is why I just can't **be** with you.] He raised his eyebrow. //Get with you? What did that mean??//

__

Thought she was the one for me

[**Knew** she was the one for me.] He sadly smiled.

__

'Til I found out she was on her creep

['Til I found out she **came back to life**.] 

__

Ooh she was sexin' everyone but me

[Ooh she was **helpin' **everyone but me.]

__

This is why we could never be.

[This is why we **might** never be.] 

__

You remind me of a girl that I once knew, oh yeah.

See her face whenever I (whenever I) I look (I look) at you.

Won't believe all of the things she put (she put) me through.

//That still stays//

__

This is why I just can't get with you

[This is why I just can't **be **with you.]

__

I know (yeah) it's so unfair to you (it's so unfair)

//It is unfair to her..// He concentrated on looking out the window at the passing trees, Kagome seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to him looking at her.

__

  
That I relayed her ignorance to you (whoa, why)

[That I **passed** her **personality** to you (whoa, why).]

__

(Wish I knew) Wish I knew how to separate the two.

//Than, maybe Kagome would stop yelling at me if I did…//

__

(You remind me) You remind me

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, oooh

//Stays//

__

You remind me of a girl that I once knew

[You remind me of a **priestess** that I once knew.]

__

See her face whenever I (I) I look at you (gotta let you go) 

[See her face whenever I (I) I look at you (**don't wanna** let you go)

He listened to the refrain repeat itself several times and under his breath repeated the song to himself. This time he was unable to stop himself from gazing at Kagome. //They're different people Inu Yasha get that into you head…//

************************************************************************

Kagome had the oddest feeling someone or something was staring at her. She sharply turned and looked at the half-breed. A trace of a smirk appeared on her face, Inu looked somewhat hilarious in the bright pink bad man shirt, and black jeans. With his eyes and dog-ears covered he almost appeared human. That was if you ignored his long silver hair. She quickly regained her composure. "Why are you staring at me?!"

"What? I'm not staring at you!" He retorted quickly, as he turned somewhat red. Sango watched, blinking. Shippo held back laughter as Miroku tried to look over his seat at what was going on.

"Yes, you are! And you had that look in your eyes…" Her voice softened as she recognized that look, it was the look he gave her when he was truly thinking. Usually about Kiyko.

"How can you even see my eyes through these stupid black lenses, baka!"

Kagome let her rage get the best of her. "SIT, BOY!!!"

"SLAM!"

************************************************************************

But I got something to tell you

Listen

See the thing about you that caught my eye

Is the same thing that makes me change my mind.

It's hard to explain but **Kag** I'll try.

[You **better not say sit**, this **won't** take a while.]

See this girl she sort of looks just like you (you, you, you)

She even smil**ed** just the way you do (you, you, you)

So, innocent she seemed but I was **cursed** (you, you, you)

I'm reminded when I look at you

You remind of a **priestess **I once knew (whoa)

See her face whenever I look

(whenever I look) I look (I look) at you

Won't believe, won't believe, won't believe it **maiden**.

****

Can't believe all of the things she put me through (oh no).

This is why I just can't **be** with you.

****

Knew she was the one for me.

'Til I found out she **came back to life**.

Ooh she was **helpin' **everyone but me.

This is why we **might** never be.

You remind me of a girl that I once knew, oh yeah.

See her face whenever I (whenever I) I look (I look) at you.

Won't believe all of the things she put (she put) me through.

This is why I just can't **be **with you.

I know (yeah) it's so unfair to you (it's so unfair)

That I **passed** her **personality** to you (whoa, why).

(Wish I knew) Wish I knew how to separate the two.

(You remind me) You remind me

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, oooh

You remind me of a **priestess** that I once knew.

See her face whenever I (I) I look at you (**don't wanna** let you go)

************************************************************************

That concludes the chapter, I hoped you all liked it. Please consider reviewing while throwing out your trash on the way out of this site. And all pay homage to the great Silver. And to anyone who got the badman shirt, aren't I evil. ^__^


	2. Secret Demon Guy

Chapter II: Secret Demon Guy

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inu Yasha, or the songs that will appear in this fic. The still amazing Silver author Ol'Red and She Thinks My Ears Are Fuzzy, said I would be allowed to use the idea of having the character write out the song parody. I have no money since the last of it went to my soon to be Miroku plushie. Which I'm going to have to keep rather give as a present to a classmate since it is arriving a day late. I have no idea what I'm going to do with it, because I'm slightly against the idea of keeping on my bed with all my other beloved plushies (such as Inu-chan, Fluffy-sama, my almost here Shippo). I'm so glad that people like this fic ^____^, the customer is always right. Well unto the second chapter…

************************************************************************

Inu Yasha slowly sat up death glaring at Kagome through the shades, which made the glare unsuccessful. She smirked triumphantly. Miroku finally positioned himself so he could view the events of the back seat. "Maybe, I should trade seats with Inu Yasha, it would calm things." Kagome, Inu Yasha, and Sango all turned to glare at Miroku.

"Nooo!!!" They yelled in unison. Mrs. H sweatdropped and Miroku cringed.

"If you're sure ladies." He turned back to the front. Inu Yasha leaned back in his seat while rubbing his head.

"Are we there yet?" Piped up Shippo, as he hopped up and down impatiently on Kagome's lap. 

"No we have another hour at least." Replied Mrs. H with a sigh. Another hour in this car with this group…would there still be living six people when they finally got to the fair? Kagome glanced at Inu Yasha with somewhat a guilty look in her eyes. //He was thinking of Kikyo…//

Inu Yasha snarled. "If you want me to stop staring at you, why don't you stop with those pity looks!!!" 

"Why you…Ha! You admitted that you were staring at me!" Inu Yasha flushed, and was speechless. He angrily crossed his arms and faced the window. Kagome humphed. "Mom, would you turn up the radio?" Mrs. H, nodded and raised the volume.

Inu Yasha's ears perked up slightly or would have if it hadn't been for the forsaken bandanna. //Good, something to get my mind off something.// He listened to song as it began as he raised his eyebrow. //Hmm…interesting. Well better than nothing.// 

"There's a man who leads a life of danger."

__

["There's a **demon **who leads a life of danger."] He half smirked. //This will be interesting.//

"To everyone he meets he stays a stranger."

__

//Guess that works.// 

"With every move he makes,"

__

["With every **kill** he makes,"] He absentmindedly cracked his knuckles. Sango glanced suspiciously at Inu Yasha, wondering what was the abnormally silent demon was thinking. 

"Another chance he takes."

__

//Stays, so many avenging people out there.//

"Odds are he won't live to see tomorrow."

__

//Yup, that works too, after all the chances we've taken.//  
"Secret Agent Man."

__

["Secret **Demon Guy**."] He pondered what an agent was for a moment, and than shook his head.

"Secret Agent Man."

__

["Secret **Demon Guy**."] He had begun tapping his claw along with the rhythm.

"They've given you a number."

__

["They've given you a **collar**,"] He scowled. //Stupid prayer beads.// 

> "And taken away your name."

__

//I guess that works.// He thought up all the names he's gained over time, and twitched. //Yes, it works.//  
"Beware of pretty faces that you find."

"A pretty face may hide an evil mind."

__

//Two words, Kagome Higurashi.// He thought jokingly, he than realized what he had just thought and flushed slightly. 

"Ooh be careful what you say."

__

//Guess that can stay too.//

"Or you give yourself away."

__

["Or **the monk gives you** away"] He shot a glare at the back of Miroku's head. Miroku blinked, //I have the funniest feeling that I'm getting a death glare…but I haven't talked to the girls for a while.//

"Odds are you won't live to see tomorrow."  
"Secret Agent Man."

__

["Secret **Demon Guy**."]  


"Secret Agent Man."

__

["Secret **Demon Guy**."]

"They've given you a number."

__

["They've given you a **collar**,"]

"And taken away your name,"  
"Swinging on the Riviera one day"

__

["Jumping on the **lofty firs** one day"] He peered out window at the woods, which they were slowly, very slowly passing. //They look like the ones back in my time.//

"Layin' in a Bombay alley the next."

__

["Layin' **on Kagome's lap **the next."] He narrowed his eyes as he thought of the Spider Heads. 

"Oh don't let the wrong word slip."

__

//Stays.//

"While kissin' persuasive lips."

__

He blinked. //Well uh…I guess that could stay.//

"Odds are you won't live to see tomorrow."  


__

//Stays.//

"Secret Agent Man."

__

["Secret **Demon Guy**."]  


"Secret Agent Man."

__

["Secret **Demon Guy**."]

"They've given you a number,"

__

["They've given you a **collar**,"]

"And taken away your name."  


The song slowly faded, leaving Inu Yasha in a much better mood and the car with a little less tension in the air. He grinned contentedly. Abruptly the radio became a mass of static. Inu Yasha cringed, //At least the bandanna helped…//. Miroku almost jumped out of his seat, or would have if it hadn't been the seat belt. Sango had wide-eyes and appeared very puzzled. "Sorry, everyone, tunnel." Mrs. Higurashi explained as she clicked off the radio.

Shippo had his hands over his ears. "Nani?" Inu had turned to look out the window, at the tiled surroundings, with lights. He blinked.

"Mom, maybe we have a CD that we could use?" Kagome questioned. She took Shippo's hands off his ears. "It's okay now." 

"No, sorry honey, we'll just have to wait until we get out of the tunnel."

************************************************************************

****

About a half hour later

The Higurashi car continued it's slow travel through tunnel. Miroku yawned as he leafed through a booklet of Disneyland. It had been under the seat. Sango was staring up at the ceiling of the car contemplating life. Shippo was occasionally popping up and asking The Question. Kagome's eyes had glazed over, she blinked as she felt something lean against her shoulder.

"Wha??" She turned and looks at the sleeping half-breed. His usually alert yellow eyes closed, his silver hair partly hid his face. He breathed peacefully. The sunglasses had tipped sideways, and one of his ears had escaped the bandanna. Kagome's eyes softened, and she had to bite back an aww. 

Inu Yasha's nose twitched, and he muttered something under his breath. Kagome blinked, and than gave Inu an odd look. "…Secret demon guy???" She snickered slightly, as she remembered the last song that had played before the radio went out. 

Shippo looked up at Kagome with green eyes. "What's so funny, Kagome?" He followed her gaze and looked at Inu Yasha. "Did he fall asleep?" The small fox demon poked the sleeping Inu, who stirred slightly and mumbled something. Shippo cocked his head. "They've given you a collar?" Kagome began to giggle, as Shippo began to catch on. 

************************************************************************

Well thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter. I hope you liked this installment. It's my birthday ^_____^ Wheee!!! Also for the next chapter I really wanna do a Miroku song but I need a bit of help. Do you know any names that rhyme with one of the following: Angela, Pamela, Sandra, Rita, Monica, Erica, Tina, Mary, or Jessica, that either is Japanese, or is related the show, or maybe even a name of a fangirl. Please give me ideas, well that is if you want a Miroku song. Thank you for reading this, and considering reviewing if possible.

************************************************************************

__

"There's a demon who leads a life of danger." 

"To everyone he meets he stays a stranger."

"With every kill he makes," 

"Another chance he takes."

"Odds are he won't live to see tomorrow."

"Secret Demon Guy."

"Secret Demon Guy."

"They've given you a collar," 

"And taken away your name."  
"Beware of pretty faces that you find."

"A pretty face may hide an evil mind."

"Ooh be careful what you say."

"Or the monk gives you away."

"Odds are you won't live to see tomorrow."

"Secret Demon Guy."

"Secret Demon Guy."

"They've given you a collar,"

"And taken away your name."  
"Swinging on the Riviera one day"

"Jumping on the lofty firs one day"

"Layin' in a Bombay alley the next."

"Layin' on Kagome's lap the next."

"Oh don't let the wrong word slip."

"While kissin persuasive lips."

"Odds are you won't live to see tomorrow."

"Secret Demon Guy."

"Secret Demon Guy."

"They've given you a collar,"


	3. Miroku Number Five

Chapter III: Miroku Number Five

Disclaimer: Hi everyone, thank you for reviewing and welcome to the third chapter of Don't Make Sense? Fix it. This chapter is dedicated to Little Washu Chan and Ryu who without, this song parody would not be. Wahhhhh!!! *her stupid brother "accidentally" ripped her issue 2 of Newstype* Damn him…. *Looks sadly at tattered remains of magazine* And I just got it today. *Sniffle* Well onto the disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, or any of the songs that'll be appearing in this fic. The wondrous Silver author Ol'Red and She Thinks My Ears Are Fuzzy, said I would be allowed to use the idea of having the character write out the song parody. I am not making a profit so suing is futile, also don't bother trying to get my Shippo plushie to be, it hasn't come. Yesterday there was a package in the mail, I was so hopeful…it was a phone book. Now enough of my ramblings and onto the fic!

************************************************************************

Kagome and Shippo were in a fit laughter, as Sango watched on puzzled. "What's so funny?" Shippo fell off Kagome's lap and was rolling around on the floor.

"I-inu Yasha." Kagome to say between giggles. Miroku had closed the Disneyland booklet, after marking the water world page. He had somewhat of a dazed look on his face. After much struggling he managed to turn around to look at the people in the back seat.

"Kagome, do you have a bikini?" He noticed that two of the back seaters were insanely laughing. "…Nani?" Sango looked at him and shrugged. Inu Yasha's freed ear twitched slightly, as he opened an eye. He groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Can't a demon get any sleep around here?" Inu blinked, as Kagome and Shippo renewed their laughter at the sight of him. "…What's going on here."

"Wish I knew." Said the priest as he stared perplexed at the scene.

"Maybe it has to do with you falling asleep on Kagome's shoulder?" Sango guessed.

"Whaaa?" The half demon turned red. Miroku smirked at Inu Yasha's obvious discomfort. 

Shippo sat up and crawled back onto Kagome's lap, after lowering his laughter to the occasional giggle. Kagome looked at Inu evilly. "Why hello…Secret demon guy, nice to see you've awaken." The silver haired hanyou's eyes bulged, and fell face-forward off his seat.

"Kagome, I don't get…never-mind." finished Sango with a grin. Miroku still didn't get it, until Shippo hyperly began humming Secret Agent man. The monk chuckled. Inu Yasha lied on the floor mortified.

"I thought it was sweet, Inu Yasha." Kagome stated as she fondly patted Inu's head. He just twitched. 

"Yes, adorable." Piped Shippo.

************************************************************************

****

Somewhat later, after things have cooled down and they've finally gotten out of that forsaken tunnel!

Inu Yasha sat glaring ceiling, refusing to look at any of other passengers in the car who for the last half-hour had been teasing without end. They also had been pestering for him to sing the damn song, so they could hear all the lyrics. 

Finally Mrs. H had said that they had their fun and to leave the poor half demon alone. Of course this didn't stop the sporadic giggles. 

Mrs. H sighed, as another eruption of laughter broke out. She quietly turned on the radio, and music filled car.

Inu Yasha blinked and pondered if it was worth it to make a parody of whatever song came on. Especially since he had recently discovered he talked in his sleep...temptation overcame him as the next song began. The song, it wouldn't work for him…but. Inu Yasha frown became an evil grin. //It's perfect for Miroku.//

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Mambo number five."

__

["Ladies and Gentlemen, this is **Miroku** number five."] He settled back into his seat. //Revenge is sweet.//  
  
One, two, three, four, five, everybody in the car so come on let's ride.....

__

//Ha! Look what that's done for us so far. We're stuck in this contraption in the middle of nowhere, in a traffic jam.//

  
To the liquor store around the corner. 

__

["To the **sake shop** around the corner."]

  
"The boys say they want some gin and juice but I really don't wanna."

__

["The boys say they want some **sake** and juice and I really do wanna."]

  
"Beer bust like I had last week."

__

["**Beat up **like I **was** last week."] He raised his eyebrow. //Beer bust?//

  
"I must stay deep 'cause talk is cheap."  


__

//Stays.//

"I like Angela, Pamela, Sandra and Rita."  


__

["I like **Akira, Sakura, Sango,** and **Rina**."] //What…interesting names people have here. Oh well, I'll just fix them too.//

"And as I continue, you know they're getting sweeter."  


__

//That can stay too.//

"So what can I do? I really beg you my Lord."  


__

[So what can I do? I really beg you my **God**."]

"To me flirting is just like a sport."

__

He absentmindedly snorted as he shot Miroku a look. //Yup, that definitely stays.//

  
"Anything fly, it's all good let me dump it."

__

//That can stay too.//

  
"Please set it in the trumpet."

He blinked. //What's a trumpet?//

"A little bit of Monica in my life,"

__

["A little bit of **Serena** in my life."]

"A little bit of Erica by my side."

__

["A little bit of** Kagura** by my side."]

"A little bit of Rita's all I need,"

__

["A little bit of **Rina's** all I need,]

"A little bit of Sandra in the sun,"

__

["A little bit of **Sango **in the sun,"] He sweatdropped, //If Sango heard this version, she'd kill me…or maybe Miroku.//

"A little bit of Mary all night long."

__

//Guess that can stay…// He can't think of anything that rhymes with Mary.

"A little bit of Jessica here I am,"

__

["A little bit of **Kanna** here I am,"]

"A little bit of you makes me your man!!!!!!!!"

__

["A little bit of you makes me your **priest**!!!!!!!!"] //And what a priest that is.//

"Mambo number five."

__

["**Miroku** number five."]

"Jump up and down and move it all around."

"Shake your head to the sound, put your hands on the ground."

"Take one step left and one step right."

"One to the front and one to the side."

"Clap your hands once and clap your hands twice"

"And if it look like this then you're doing it right."  


__

//………Well…that…can stay too…// He thought with a blank face.

"A little bit of Monica in my life,"

__

["A little bit of **Serena** in my life."]

"A little bit of Erica by my side."

__

["A little bit of** Kagura** by my side."]

"A little bit of Rita's all I need,"

__

["A little bit of **Rina's** all I need,]

"A little bit of Sandra in the sun,"

__

["A little bit of **Sango **in the sun,"] 

"A little bit of Mary all night long."

"A little bit of Jessica here I am,"

__

["A little bit of **Kanna** here I am,"]

"A little bit of you makes me your man!!!!!!!!"

__

["A little bit of you makes me your **priest**!!!!!!!!"] 

"Mambo number five."

__

["**Miroku** number five."]

  
"Trumpet, the trumpet."

__

//What's up with the damn trumpets?//

Mambo number five, ha, ha, ha.

__

["**Miroku** number five, ha, ha, ha."]

"A little bit of Monica in my life,"

__

["A little bit of **Serena** in my life."]

"A little bit of Erica by my side."

__

["A little bit of** Kagura** by my side."]

"A little bit of Rita's all I need,"

__

["A little bit of **Rina's** all I need,]

"A little bit of Sandra in the sun,"

__

["A little bit of **Sango **in the sun,"] 

"A little bit of Mary all night long."

"A little bit of Jessica here I am,"

__

["A little bit of **Kanna** here I am,"]

"A little bit of you makes me your man!!!!!!!!"

__

["A little bit of you makes me your **priest**!!!!!!!!"] 

"Mambo number five."

__

["**Miroku** number five."] //They do the refrain once too many times in this song…//

"I do all to fall in love with a girl like you."  


__

//Humph, and every other pretty girl with a 10 mile radius.//

"Cause you can't run and you can't hide."

__

He snickered, remembering another song. //Cause the Miroku is gonna git you.// (1)

  
"You and me gonna touch the sky."

__

//Stays.//

  
"Mambo number five."

__

["**Miroku** number five."]

The music faded, and looked at Miroku with an evil gleam in his eyes. Miroku who had found an even better booklet, this one was of Seaworld, felt a shudder go down his spine. He blinked. 

And than…Shippo asked The Question again. "Arrrrre weeeee therrrre yyyyyet?!?!" 

And Kagome's mother said with a smile. "Yes." Shippo's eyes widen in disbelief. 

"YESSS!!!!" He hopped up and down. Sango looked at Kagome.

"We're…here?"

Kagome gave a large smile. "Hai, we're here, at long last." Inu Yasha stared out the window at the fair. He watched the large ferris wheel turn slowly around and could even hear the shrieks coming from the large roller coaster. Of course, at the time, he had no idea what this things were called. 

Mrs. H parked the car in the Grumpy Section. After Inu Yasha fixed his sunglasses and bandanna, and Shippo transformed into a human version of himself. They were on their way. 

************************************************************************

Yes, I know it's a miracle, they actually made it to the fair with all six people intact…somewhat. Just because they're not in the car anymore does not mean there isn't going to be anymore song parodies. In fact *evil grin*, I have mighty big plans for this fic. Mighty big plans indeed. You'll see. ^__^ Also for those who don't know about the badman shirt from way back in the 1st chapter I'll tell you next chapter in the disclaimer or afterwards about it. Also for (1), the song Inu is reminded of is Can't Fight the Moonlight. Well I hope you enjoyed this issue and please review on your way out if possible. It makes me happy and I'll write much faster. ALSO, if you have any ideas for carnival rides please help me. ^_^()

************************************************************************

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is **Miroku** number five." 

One, two, three, four, five, everybody in the car so come on let's ride.....

"To the **sake shop** around the corner."

"The boys say they want some **sake** and juice and I really do wanna."

"**Beat up **like I **was** last week."

"I must stay deep 'cause talk is cheap."  


"I like **Akira, Sakura, Sango,** and **Rina**."

"And as I continue, you know they're getting sweeter."  


So what can I do? I really beg you my **God**."

"To me flirting is just like a sport."

"Anything fly, it's all good let me dump it."

"Please set it in the trumpet."

"A little bit of **Serena** in my life."

"A little bit of** Kagura** by my side."

"A little bit of **Rina's** all I need,

"A little bit of **Sango **in the sun,"

"A little bit of Mary all night long."

"A little bit of **Kanna** here I am,"

"A little bit of you makes me your **priest**!!!!!!!!"

"**Miroku** number five."

"Jump up and down and move it all around."

"Shake your head to the sound, put your hands on the ground."

"Take one step left and one step right."

"One to the front and one to the side."

"Clap your hands once and clap your hands twice"

"And if it look like this then you're doing it right."

"A little bit of **Serena** in my life."

"A little bit of** Kagura** by my side."

"A little bit of **Rina's** all I need,

"A little bit of **Sango **in the sun,"

"A little bit of Mary all night long."

"A little bit of **Kanna** here I am,"

"A little bit of you makes me your **priest**!!!!!!!!"

"**Miroku** number five."

"Trumpet, the trumpet."

"**Miroku** number five, ha, ha, ha."

"A little bit of **Serena** in my life."

"A little bit of** Kagura** by my side."

"A little bit of **Rina's** all I need,

"A little bit of **Sango **in the sun,"

"A little bit of Mary all night long."

"A little bit of **Kanna** here I am,"

"A little bit of you makes me your **priest**!!!!!!!!"

"**Miroku** number five."

"I do all to fall in love with a girl like you."

"Cause you can't run and you can't hide."

"You and me gonna touch the sky."

"**Miroku** number five."


	4. Twists, Turns, and Oniichan

Chapter IV: Twists, Turns, and Oni-chan

Disclaimer: Guess what people, it's chapter four already! This fanfic has more reviews than any of my other fics, which is slightly depressing but really cool. My Shippo and Miroku plushies are arriving today!!! ^___^ And I got the last Inu Yasha calendar from the store, it's soo perfect and hilarious. I especially love the January and February picture. I'm really happy that people like this fic, it's a first. - -() The extraordinary Silver author Ol'Red and She Thinks My Ears Are Fuzzy, said I would be allowed to use the idea of having the character write out the song parody. I don't own Inu Yasha or the songs that will appear throughout this fic. Also as a Christmas (or a late Hanukkah, or it's just a) present to all my readers this chapter is unusually long (well at least compared to my other chapters), and there are two parodies, actually it's one and a half. Please read and hopefully enjoy. 

******************************************************************************

The group walked over to the fair, and Mrs. H paid for tickets. Shippo looked around. "Wow…those stuff animals are even bigger than me." 

"Well that's not saying much."

"Why, you!!! Meanie!" Shouted Shippo as he angrily stomped on Inu's foot. Inu Yasha snickered. 

"Is that suppose to hurt?" He whacked Shippo on the head.

"Itai!" Shippo held his head. The half demon smirked, but the smile quickly dissolved when he noticed Kagome's glare.

"Eh heh heh, it was just a joke Kagome."

"Oh really, than here's another joke. Sit!" Inu Yasha smashed face first into the concrete. Shippo beamed. Miroku winced and Sango sweatdropped. 

"You deserved that Inu Yasha."

"Ow……." The poor hanyou sat up. "Damn, is all the ground in this time made of stone?!" Kagome bit her lip.

She offered her hand, to help Inu up. "Gomen, I forgot." Inu Yasha ignored the hand and stood up.

"Feh. Don't forgot again." 

"Oh no, the sunglasses." The group all looked down at the few remaining shards and bits of plastic. Inu Yasha's face brightened. //For once, the stupid rosary helped me.// 

"Oh don't worry, I brought a spare." Mrs. H said cheerfully as she pulled a new pair of sunglasses out of her purse. The silver haired demon's face instantly fell, as he put on the shades.

"Well, Kagome what do you want to do first?" Her mother asked/

"Hmmm…let's do something easy first." She replied as she pointed to the bumper cars. The people from the past stared at the intriguing ride.

"Bumper cars?" Miroku read off of the sign. 

"Kagome, how does it work???" Questioned Shippo as he looked up at her. 

"It's pretty simple. We all go into one of those little cars, and ride around in a circle an--"

"That sounds boring." Interrupted Inu Yasha. 

"Well, if you had let me finish, Inu Yasha, you would know that's not the only part. The main part is to hit you opponent, in other words bump them. It's every person for themself." She finished after giving Inu Yasha an annoyed glare. 

So the group waited in line and soon they were each in their own little car.

"Hey! Mine isn't working!" Yelled Inu Yasha as he rammed the petal of his deep red car.

"That's because the ride hasn't started." Sighed Kagome as she leaned back in the seat of her light blue vehicle. 

Sango was in a light purple car, Miroku had settled into a black one beside another one that contained to teenage girls. Shippo was meanwhile hopping up and down in the seat of the green car he had chosen. Mrs. H waved from the bench outside. And than, the ride began.

"Yahh!!!" Shippo shouted as his car rammed into Inu Yasha's. Inu Yasha turned to look at Shippo, with gleaming eyes.

"You are so dead!!!" 

"Not if you can't catch me!" Shippo yelled as he sped away. Inu Yasha snarled, and floored his petal.

"….What the!!?" He rammed the petal again. "My car isn't working!!!" The rest of the group's eyes lit up, not to mention everyone else who was currently on the ride. 

"Sitting duck!!!" Screamed a person.

"………Ch'!!!" Angrily the hanyou tried to start his good for nothing vehicle, with little success. Miroku went by chasing the two teenage girls, Sango close behind with a dangerous look in her eyes.

Inu Yasha stared at the incoming cars.

******************************************************************************

****

Not much long later

"I am never going on that ride again!" Inu Yasha declared as he shoot a glare at what remained of the poor mangled red bumper car.

"Aw, it wasn't thank bad Inu Yasha. You're just a sore loser." Piped Shippo.

"I know lets do something else."

"Like what?" The still angry demon asked. Kagome pointed to the Karaoke bar.

******************************************************************************

****

About 10 minutes later, after the group entered the building and have all taken a seat.

"Like I'd ever be caught dead doing that." scuffed Inu Yasha, as he watched guy after guy go up and sing love songs to their girls.

"You have no romantic side, Inu Yasha." Said the priest as he turned to watch a young woman walk by.

"Oh yea, and the girls are really all over you Miroku." 

"Excuse me, would you like to order your drinks now?" Inu Yasha and Miroku turned to look at the peppy waitress.

"I'll just have a coke." Kagome replied with a smile.

"Water please." Sango asked politely, though she had been in Kagome's time before she wasn't up for trying much of the new food or drinks. 

"Water for me also." Mrs. H requested. 

"Beer." Inu said, after hearing most of the men in the short time of being there ask for the same thing. 

"And I'll just have some sake." Miroku added, apparently not knowing beer and sake were one of the same.

"Me too!" Shippo hyperly stated. 

The waitress narrowed her eyes as she looked at the small fox demon. "Aren't you a bit young to be drinking alcohol?" 

"I'm just small for my age." Shippo cheerfully corrected.

"He'll have a coke too." interrupted Kagome before anything illegal happened.

The waitress smiled pleasantly, "Thank you, your drinks will be arriving momentarily." She turned to leave.

"Excuse me miss."

"Hmm?" The waitress looked questionably at Miroku. He took her hands in his. Inu Yasha sweatdropped. Kagome face faulted and Shippo blinked. 

"Would you---"

"Oh no you don't." Sango took out her boomerang and whacked Miroku on the head, than she put her boomerang back on the chair and dusted off her hands. The puzzled waitress stared at the now unconscious Miroku, and hurried off. 

"Um, Miroku are you okay?"

"@_@"

And so the evening went on.

******************************************************************************

****

About a hour later…

Kagome surveyed the group. It was easy to tell that both Inu Yasha and Miroku were tipsy. Oddly enough so was Shippo, but than again he did have easy access to the other boy's drinks she thought with a sweatdrop. Sango was of course, still sober, Mrs. H also and herself too.

Inu Yasha studied his glass. //Is it just me or is my drink disappearing?// Shippo hiccuped and Inu narrowed his eyes. //I should have guessed.// He turned to look at the stage, with a thoughtful look. The hanyou than grabbed Miroku and Shippo. "We'll be right back." Kagome blinked.

He dragged both the priest and the small fox demon into a corner, where he began whispering to them. 

"Where in the world are they?" 

"I'm not sure, but its been at least 10 minutes since they left." Sango responded. Music began. The three women turned to look at the stage to see who would be singing now. A blue spotlight focused on a young man on the right side of the stage. His unruly brown hair slightly hid his green blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans. 

__

"They'll be singing, when we're winning. We'll be singing..." He stopped and gave the V-sign, V for victory. ^_^

Kagome squinted her eyes and looks closely at the man. "Is it just me or does he look familiar…" The man smiled and waved to the trio. She blinked… "It's Shippo!" 

"Wha? You're kidding right?" stated a slightly shocked Sango. 

A red spotlight focused on a black haired youth leaning against the wall on the left side of the stage. Miroku's outfit was a white collared shirt and dark blue jeans. "What in the world do they think they're doing?" Sango uttered as she narrowed her eyes.

__

"**We** get knocked down, but **we** get up again. You're never gonna keep **us** down!" Sang both boys in unison." Sango and Kagome sweatdropped. 

"**We** get knocked down, but **we** get up again. You're never gonna keep **us** down." Miroku thought of all the times that he had asked The Other Question to unsuspecting women. 

"**We** get knocked down, but **we** get up again. You're never gonna keep **us** down. **We** get knocked down, but **we** get up again. You're never gonna keep **us** down." 

"**Dissing** the night away! **Dissing** the night away!" The mysterious back up girls sang. Miroku blinked and stared at the girls, before edging closer to them.

Kagome searched through her bag for her camera, having already figured out who must be coming on next. Mrs. H blankly watched. A white spotlight focused on the middle of the stage, in it stood everyone's favorite half-breed, Inu Yasha. He was still wearing the bright pink badman shirt, black jeans, etc.

__

"He drinks a whisky drink." He grinned, //I still can't believe I got Miroku and Shippo to do this.//

_"He drinks a vodka drink. He drinks a lager drink. He drinks a cider drink." Inu snickered at the girls surprised faces. _

__

"He sings the songs that remind him of the good times." Shippo sang.  


"He sings the songs that remind him of the better times:" Miroku said.

"Oh **Demon** Boy! **Demon** Boy! **Demon** Boy..." The chorus of girls happily sang. Inu Yasha raised his eyebrow. 

"**We** get knock---" The three boys began only to have the song oddly stop. They looked confused at each other.

"What's going on?" Whispered Shippo. Inu Yasha stared wide-eyed at the karaoke woman and the person with her. Slowly the rest of the gang turned to look in the direction of the demon's gaze. O_O

There besides the terribly grinning woman was a very familiar face. The yellow eyes, the purple crescent moon, the two red marks on either side of the face, the large trademark fluffy tail. But the silver hair was pulled into a short ponytail, and the person was wearing blue jeans and a black turtleneck. The man was, non other than Lord Sesshomaru, he grinned and winked at the poor trio on the stage as the new music began.

__

"I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love?" Shippo said confused. Kagome fell out of her seat. Sango just stared wide-eyed. Mrs. H sat, puzzled, not knowing whom Sesshomaru was. The girls in the audience began cheering loudly after realizing what song this was.

"Love's going to leave me." Miroku sadly added.   
"I'm too sexy for **this** shirt, too sexy for **this** shirt." Inu Yasha glared down at the badman shirt. He stared at Sesshy again. //He…changed the lyrics…F*ck.// 

"So sexy it hurts." Shippo sang, getting into the song. 

"And I'm too sexy for my land, too sexy for my land." //What does Sesshomaru mean by doing this?// 

"New York," All the New Yorkers cheered, as Shippo said this line.

"and Japan." Miroku finished. Now all the Japanese in the crowd cheered. 

"And **we're** too sexy for your party, too sexy for your party!" Shippo and Miroku sang together. 

"No way I'm disco dancing." Inu Yasha stated glaring intensely at Sesshomaru. Kagome who had finally gotten back into her chair, giggled. Sesshomaru's grin just grew.  
  
"**_He's_** a **demon**, you know what I mean," Shippo began the refrain. 

"And **he** does **his** little turn on the **dogwalk**," Miroku said as he wrapped his arm around Inu Yasha's shoulder. Inu Yasha snarled. //This…is low…even for my brother.// Girls in the audience whistled.

"Yeah, on the **dogwalk**, on the **dogwalk**, yeah." Sang both Shippo and Miroku.

"I do my little turn on the **dogwalk**." Inu Yasha finally rejoined. //I will not let him make a fool of me.//  
  
"I'm too sexy for **her bike**, too sexy for **her bike**." He pictured the red bike. //To true.// Kagome clicked away with the camera. 

"Too sexy by far." He declared.

ears." Miroku remarked. Inu Yasha damned the bandanna. The audience appeared slightly puzzled, since they had no idea that Inu's ears were special in anyway. 

"Too sexy for my **ears**, what d'you think about that!" Inu shouted. Sesshomaru seemed to be thoroughly enjoying this.   
  
"I'm a **demon**, you know what I mean."

"And I do my little turn on the **dogwalk**."

"Yeah, on the **dogwalk**, on the **dogwalk**, yeah." Inu Yasha realized what the next line was going to be. He looked at his brother and mouthed "Hell no". Shippo broke out in a grin and transformed into an Inu Yasha look-a-like. 

"I shake my little touche on the **dogwalk**." Shippo yelled as he shook his touche. The girls in the crowd screamed. Kagome face-faulted and Mrs. H sweatdropped. Sango just thanked the lord that it wasn't Miroku. Inu Yasha cracked his knuckles, on the verge of jumping Shippo. 

"I'm too sexy for my, too sexy for my, too sexy for my." Miroku stepped into center stage to try to draw the crowd's attention from Inu Yasha who was currently trying to strangle his "twin". Sesshomaru waltzed onto the stage.  
  
"'Cause I'm a **demon**, you know what I mean." Fluffy-sama sang. Inu Yasha stopped his attack to stare at his brother. ^o_O^_ Shippo used this moment to scurry away. Kagome and Sango just blankly stared. _

"And I do my little turn on the **dogwalk**." Shessy said as he turned. 

"Yeah, on the **dogwalk**, yeah, on the **dogwalk**, yeah." He walked up to the edge of the stage. 

"I shake my little touche on the **dogwalk**!" Most girls squealed, several fainted. Inu Yasha also fainted but not for the same reason. 

"I'm too sexy for my cat, too sexy for my cat." The newcomer sang.

"Poor pussy, poor pussy cat!" Miroku and Shippo yelled. 

"I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love." Sesshomaru waved to the audience.

"Love's going to leave **him**!" Sang the duo again.   
  
"And I'm too sexy for this song!!!" Chorused Miroku, Shippo, and Sesshomaru. Inu Yasha lay on the ground twitching. The watchers applauded wildly. The three standing boys bowed. Sesshomaru blew a kiss before grabbing his brother's foot and dragging him off stage. Shippo and Miroku followed the two dog demons. 

******************************************************************************

Did you like?! I hope you did ^____^. I couldn't resist making them sing in front of an audience. For who those who preferred how the parodies were made in the first three chapters, don't worry they'll do that again. Also my plushies came!! And they're adorable! *snuggles her brand-new Shippo plushie* - -() I just can't bring myself to hug the Miroku one yet. One more thing looky what I thought up! __/c/__# It's Sesshomaru!! Well at least I think I thought it up first, but perhaps it's already been done, if so oh well. ALSO!! Do any of you know any rides that the Iy could go on? If so please tell me when and if you review, it'd be really helpful.   


Cyristal: Um, about the sunglasses, maybe they are uhhh, stick-ons? Or maybe it's just a plot hole ^_^() As for the songs, it's simple, whenever I listen to the radio I just connect the song to an anime.

Rachel Reed: Since you asked, Kagome will have a parody too, I've already thought of the perfect song for her. But hers won't come until one or two chapters.

jade: Eh, heh, heh I do that too with most the anime song parodies I find too ^_^

Silent Rain, Ladi Chiryll, Silverwolf Guild, Roganu-chan, Edom, Meanmiko, warriorGL, and everyone else: Thankee!!!

****************************************************************************** 

They'll be singing

When we're winning.

We'll be singing

****

We get knocked down, 

but **we** get up again. 

You're never gonna keep **us** down!

****

We get knocked down, 

but **we** get up again. 

You're never gonna keep **us** down.

****

We get knocked down,

but **we** get up again. 

You're never gonna keep **us** down. 

****

We get knocked down, 

but **we** get up again. 

You're never gonna keep **us** down."

****

Dissing the night away.

**Dissing** the night away.

He drinks a whisky drink.

He drinks a vodka drink.

He drinks a lager drink.

He drinks a cider drink.

He sings the songs that remind him

Of the good times.

He sings the songs that remind him

Of the better times:

"Oh **Demon** Boy

**Demon **Boy

**Demon** Boy..."

**We** get knocked down---  


  
  


I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love.   
Love's going to leave me.  
  
I'm too sexy for **this** shirt, too sexy for **this** shirt.   
So sexy it hurts.  
And I'm too sexy for my land, too sexy for my land:   
New York and Japan.

And **we're** too sexy for your party, too sexy for your party.  
No way I'm disco dancing.   
  
**He's** a **demon**, you know what I mean,   
And **he** **do**es **his** little turn on the **dogwalk.**  
Yeah, on the **dogwalk**, on the **dogwalk**, yeah.  
I do my little turn on the **dogwalk**.   
  
I'm too sexy for **her bike**, too sexy for **her bike**,   
Too sexy by far,   
And **he's** too sexy for my **ears**.   
Too sexy for my ears, what d'you think about that?   
  
I'm a **demon**, you know what I meana   
And I do my little turn on the **dogwalk**,   
Yeah, on the **dogwalk**, on the **dogwalk**, yeah.   
I shake my little touche on the **dogwalk**.   
  
I'm too sexy for my, too sexy for my, too sexy for my   
  
'Cause I'm a **demon**, you know what I mean,   
And I do my little turn on the **dogwalk**,   
Yeah, on the **dogwalk**, yeah, on the **dogwalk**, yeah,   
I shake my little touche on the **dogwalk**,  
  
I'm too sexy for my cat, too sexy for my cat,   
Poor pussy, poor pussy cat.   
I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love.  
Love's going to leave me.  
  
And I'm too sexy for this song!  
  
  



	5. Twisted Nightmares and Shakespearen Sing...

Chapter V: Twisted Nightmares and Shakespearean Singing 

Disclaimer: Hiya everyone! Welcome to chapter five. I hope you're all happy to the newest addition to the fic, Fluffy-sama. ^____^ Everyone's favorite onii-chan. And for those asking questions, don't worry all will be explained. Sorry about the long wait, ff.net wouldn't let me update. And now winter break is over *waterfall tears* and midterms are next week…Never mind they're this week now. - -() Not too mention I can't even work on this due to the fact I need to get the lyrics so I can change them. Hopefully my readers/reviewers haven't died over this long wait - -() Now…unto the real disclaimer The still amazing Silver author Ol'Red and She Thinks My Ears Are Fuzzy, said I would be allowed to use the idea of having the character write out the song parody. Mez no own Inu Yasha, the songs that appear in this fic, and too many other things. Also you should download this song if you haven't heard it, if you would like to increase the enjoyment of your experience. The song: Agony, Into the Woods, by Stephen Sondhiem. But I do own my henna tattoo!!! *holds up wrist* I am Tasuki!! Da ha ha ha!!! 

************************************************************************

Sesshomaru dragged his unconscious brother to the girl's table. Shippo and Miroku followed, as the audience continued to cheer enthusiastically. Mrs. H politely clapped, while Sango and Kagome stared at the approaching Sesshomaru. 

"I believe this belongs to you." Sesshomaru proclaimed with a grin as he put Inu Yasha in an empty chair. Kagome blankly nodded. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly, and peered at Kagome's face. Kagome looked up at him nervously. "Hmm…aren't you Inu Yasha's wench from when he was searching for the jewel shards, but humans don't live that long."

Kagome laughed nervously, Sesshomaru turned to study the rest of his brother's companions. "…The demon hunter, the monk, and the kitsune." Sango weakly smiled, and Miroku sweatdropped. Shippo blinked. "Okay…you two should be long gone, and you," Sesshomaru kneeled down to stare at Shippo, "should have grown up by now." 

Shippo stuck out his tongue. "Nyahhhh!" Inu Yasha's nose twitched as he instinctually thwacked Shippo on the head. "Itai!!" Everyone's eyes turned to the hanyou as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Welcome back to the living, brother, long time no see, ne?" Inu Yasha just stared at Sesshomaru. "What, didn't you miss your onii-chan, after all, it has been a few hundred years."

"Didn't we fight him last week?" Miroku whispered to Sango.

"Hai." She replied. "Maybe he lost it?"

"What I wanna know is how he got to Kagome's time." Declared Shippo. Kagome blinked as she made a realization. 

"Hmm? You're not still worried about me taking the Tesgugia, are you?" He questioned as he fondly patted his stunned sibling on the head.

And Mrs. H finally decided to speak up. "Why hello, …um who are you?"

Sesshomaru turned to Mrs. H, "I'm Lord Sesshomaru, ruler over the Western Empire." He proclaimed and bowed. 

Inu Yasha finally got out of his coma-status state. "What the f*ck are you doing here!?" 

"Aww, temper, temper brother." And the rest of the group proceeded to watch the two brothers…greet each other? 

"Umm, the manager says that if you cannot quiet down, that you must leave." The gang turned to look at the sweatdropping waitress from before.

"What!? No I am not leaving until I get some answers!!!" Ranted the angry hanyou.

Sesshomaru smiled politely. "Please forgive my brother, he always acts this way when he's drunk."

"I'm not dru---!" Sesshomaru covered infuriated Inu Yasha's mouth.

"Gomen, we'll be going." Fluffy-sama finished as he turned and dragged the struggling brother towards the door. 

"…I guess we should follow, ladies." Said Miroku as he watched.

"Hai." Sango added. Mrs. H quickly paid the waitress and than the group followed the two brothers. 

************************************************************************

The group hadn't even had a chance to any questions before Sesshomaru dragged them to the roller coaster….

Much to Inu Yasha's annoyance Sesshomaru had taken the seat in the front car…right beside Kagome. He, himself was seated next to Miroku, since Sango had said that if Miroku didn't move (the monk had, of course sat next to the demon huntress) she would throw him off the ride just when they got to the top. Sango sat in the third car. Mrs. H and Shippo sat not to far away on a bench that had a good view of the roller coaster. 

One of the men that was running the ride has kicked Shippo off before he had even sat down, due to the fact he was too young and definitely way too short. Shippo has blown his top and began declaring it wasn't fair, that it wasn't right that the lady wouldn't give him sake and now this man wouldn't let him on the rolly coaster just because he was shorter than the stupid purple dinosaur's hand. Kagome had given him a hug and promised that for now they would only go on rides, which let all people on, no matter size. He grudgingly had gone to sit with Mrs. H after he been give a large pink puff thing…cotton candy. 

"Now hold tight you guys." Kagome said as she looked back at her companions. Sesshomaru snickered slighting at glaring Inu Yasha.

"We'll be lady Kagome." Miroku replied as the roller coaster began moving. Kagome smiled brightly and turned to face the front.

"Now please keep your hands and feet inside the cars at all times. Please do not take off seat belt. Thank you and enjoyed the ride." Inu Yasha blinked and tried to find the location of the loud voice. He stared blankly at the black box. He felt a poke in his side and looked at Miroku.

"What?"

"Inu Yasha, your brother seems oddly different." The monk whispered.

"…You just noticed."

"No, of course not, I sorta noticed when he began singing." Miroku sweatdropped.

"Feh, I think I preferred him as before."

"Before what?" Sesshomaru asked innocently, smirking. 

"Nothing, just leave me alone and shut up."

"No fighting." Commanded Kagome.

Sango's eyes widen when they reached the top. Inu Yasha yawned as the coaster began speeding down towards the ground and he got a mouthful of hair. //What the in the world?! …Damn Sesshomaru's tail…// He angrily shut his eyes and tried to think of something more pleasant. He twitched as the tail hit his face again, and he covered his ears as the people on the ride began screaming as they went upside-down. He eyes opened as he remembered the weird dream he had in the car, while they had been in the tunnel.

  
************************************************************************

****

The Dream…

"Did I abuse her," _Inu Yasha is shown in a whole Shakespeare getup. Velvet leggings, a funky hat, etc. He looks at the glass slipper in his hand. _

"Or show her disdain?" _He thinks to self. //Well…maybe.//_

"Why does she run from me?" _//To take her forsaken exams and see that Hojo.// He narrowed his eyes as he thought of the human teenage boy._

"If I should lose her," _//And how the hell would I do that?//_

"How shall I regain," 

"The heart she has won from me?" _He blushed faintly. //What type of song is this?…Where am I, anyway?" He looked around at the cardboard scenery. //…This has to be a dream…//_

"Agony!" _He sang._

"Beyond power of speech," _//Oh well, might as well go with it…//_

"When the one thing you want" 

"Is the only thing out of your reach." _//The Shikon jewel?//_

"High in her tower," _Inu Yasha stared blankly at the singing Miroku, who was also wearing a Shakespeare outfit. His costume was black and purple velvet. _

"She sits by the hour," _Miroku sadly points to the conveniently placed tower, in which sits Sango downed in a silken dress. Inu Yasha blinked. //Definitely a dream…//_

"Maintaining her hair." _Sango brushes her hair, which is currently Rapunzel length. Inu Yasha sweatdropped. //With that hair it would take hours to brush it.//_

"Blithe and becoming," _Miroku continues._

"And frequently humming" _//…Sango…humming?//_

"A lighthearted air:" _Miroku rests his chin on his hand._

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah—" _Sango hummed/screamed as she struggled to brush her hair. Inu Yasha winced slightly, and his ears twitched._

"Agony!" _Miroku added loudly._

"Far more painful than yours," _Miroku shot a look at Inu Yasha. The hanyou snickered._

__

"Perhaps it wouldn't be half as bad if you gave up your special habits."

"When you know she would go with you" _The priest looked up lovingly at Sango._

"If there only were doors." _//…Who the hell builds a tower without a door? Ugg, did I eat something bad before I went to sleep?//_

"Agony!" _They sang together, arms wrapped around each other's shoulders. _

"Oh, the torture they teach!" 

"What's as intriguing—" _Miroku sang as he pictures Sango._

"Or half so fatiguing—" _Inu Yasha finisheds as he thinks of all the times he's fought with Kagome._

"As what's out of reach?" _They continued._

"Am I not sensitive," _Inu Yasha began._

"Clever," _Miroku rolled his eyes._

"Well-mannered," _The hanyou added._

"Considerate," _Miroku snickered, and Inu Yasha shot him a glare. _

"Passionate," _Counts off on his fingers._

"Charming," _Miroku chuckled right out loud._

"As kind as I'm handsome" _Inu Yasha cracked his knuckles._

Miroku appears thoughtful, and nods.

"One out of eight, not bad."

"Feh."

"You are everything maidens could wish for!" _Miroku replied with a grin. Inu Yasha death glared him._

"Then why no--?" _Inu Yasha sincerely asked._

Do I know? _Miroku managed to get out, between the occasional laughter._

"The girl must be mad!" _The silver haired demon angrily announced._

"You know nothing of madness," _Miroku begins his solo._

"Till you're climbing her hair," _Struggles to climb Sango's newfound hair. //…Maybe it was that ramen from before…// _

"And you see her up there," _Miroku has gotten tangled in the mass hair, Inu Yasha smirked contented._

"As you're nearing her," _Finally gets freed and resumes climbing._

"All the while hearing her:" 

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah— " _Sango yelled/screamed as she tried hard not to fall out of the tower._

"Agony!" _They both sang._

"Misery!" _The hanyou shouted._

"Woe!" _Miroku struggled to sing, muffled by the hair._

"Though it's different for each." _The duo sang. _ _//Yea, he's climbing a tower and I have a stupid glass slipper.//_

"Always ten steps behind—" _Inu Yasha proclaimed. //You must be kidding me, as if Kagome could outrun me.//_

"Always ten feet below—" _Miroku stated, finally free of the hair._

"And she's just out of reach." _The two finished together._

"Agony!!" _They yelled._

"That can cut like a knife!" _//Or…in Miroku's case a boomerang.//_

"I must have her to wife." _Inu Yasha turned red and Miroku grinned._

************************************************************************

****

Back to the real world…

"Inu Yasha, are you there? The ride is over." 

"Hmm?" Inu Yasha looked up at Kagome. 

"…Lady Sango??" Miroku stared at Sango who was currently hugging the poor guy that has sat next to her. 

"I-is it over?" She stammered.

"Yea…" Miroku slightly glared at the already suffocating guy,

The group climbed off the ride and went to join Shippo (who was now eating a candy apple) and Mrs. H. This was of course, after they detached Sango from the guy, who has wandered off bright red and mumbling.

************************************************************************

Ahhh, a miracle! A new chapter has been finished!!! ^____^ I hope everyone is adjusting to the new Inu Yasha TV schedule, I managed to convince it was necessary for my health for him to tape it every night. And looky *holds up something* I bought volume 11 of Inu Yasha and *Grins* a post card book. 16 lovely IY colored anime sequences post cards. Each one is different and I love them all! Especially the Kouga one, and the Sesshomaru in front of the full moon and the Miroku with his mystic hole, and *Could go on with the rest of the cards, but stops* ^_^ Well I hope you liked the chapter.


	6. You're really cuddly

Chapter VI: You're really Cuddly

Disclaimer: And Sesshomaru stays due to popular demand! ^_^ Don't ya love it when Sesshy annoys Inu? And of course, flirts with Kagome. *insane cackle* And, Kohaku *WAHHHH* lives…somewhat. *sniffles* I cried when he died, but what has happened now is worse. Poor Kohaku-chan!! They really should make Kohaku plushies, I mean they've even made Naraku ones O_o…Who would want to cuddle Naraku? Also Rachel Reed, this chapter is dedicated to you. The amazing Silver author Ol'Red and She Thinks My Ears Are Fuzzy, said I would be allowed to use the idea of having the character write out the song parody. I do not own Inu Yasha, Mickey Mouse, the song that shall be used in this chapter. And as you can tell I started writing this chapter a while back, cartoon network was still showing new episodes. So ehh now onto the fic you lucky (and hopefully still alive) readers…

************************************************************************

"Kagome, was it fun?! Was it?!" The now high on sugar Shippo questioned. Kagome sweatdropped. 

"That, it was kiddo." Sesshomaru replied with a grin. "At least the guy next to the demon exterminator had a ton of fun." Miroku death glared the all-famous onii-chan. Sango blushed and mumbled something. 

Shippo cocked his head. "Nani?"

"You wouldn't understand shrimp." Inu Yasha calmly stated as he gave the small kistune a noogie.

"Itai!!! Stop it!! Jerk!!!" 

"I will…when I feel like it."

"Inu Yasha!!" 

"What, wench?"

"…SIT!!!"

"SLAM!!!" The group looked at Inu Yasha. Sesshomaru blinked. Shippo did a victory dance and Miroku sighed. Sesshomaru turned to Kagome.

"How does it work?" He questioned.

"W-what work?" Kagome stammered.

"Can anyone say it and he'll do a face implant, or maybe just women?"

"Only Kagome can do!" Shippo answered as he scurried up onto Sesshomaru's head.

"Interesting, would you do it again?"

"WHAT!!!" Inu Yasha yelled as he lifted his face out of the Inu Yasha shaped hole.

"Umm…people are staring…lets go on a new ride.." Kagome said.

"How about the Haunted House? It's a small, slow roller coaster that goes through a house." Mrs H. offered.

Sango turned slightly green. "Does it go upside-down?"

"Nope, and all ages are allowed on." Mrs. H smiled.

"Yay!!!" Shippo yelled and bounced on "onii-chan's" head. Inu Yasha glared at Sesshomaru. //Hey I can see normally…YES!!// The second pair of sunglasses had been obliterated during the latest sit session, and grin quickly spread out on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Questioned the monk.

"Oh nothing." The hanyou replied glancing at Mrs. H's purse, wondering if she had a third pair stashed away.

************************************************************************

****

And so after the haunted house ride, the group loaded on to the 'romantic' ferris wheel.

Inu Yasha mumbled angrily and glared at Sesshomaru. Kagome had tired of the brother's constant fighting and had stuck them in the same car on the ferris wheel so that they could talk out their problems like good brothers should. Kagome had gone with Shippo, and Miroku managed to sneak onto Sango and Kilala's car right as the door had shut. Sesshomaru put his hands behind his head, closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. "Put a smile on, Inu." 

"Shut up." Snarled Inu Yasha. //Arrg, I definitely prefer Sesshoumaru as he use to be.// The ride began slowly moving and he angrily glared out of the window. Sess began whistling some tune, and the hanyou twitched. As their car reached the top the ferris wheel suddenly paused, and than the whole ride trembled. 

The elder demon opened an eye. "That's odd.."

"Hn?" Of course, Inu Yasha didn't know that usually a ferris doesn't shake mid-ride, considering that today was literary the first time he had even saw one, much less even knew that they had existed. The ride shook again but harder this time. Faint screams could be heard from outside. 

Sesshoumaru sat up and peered out of the window. "Something is wrong.."

"Wha??" The ride gave a violent shake, flinging Inu Yasha onto Sesshoumaru. 

"Oof." The brothers collided with a thud. 

"Ugg, I thought Kagome's mother said this was an easy ride." Inu said as he sat up rubbing his head.

"Lame brain, it isn't suppose to do this, and get off me."

"Than what the hell is going on?" he questioned as he got off Sesshy who gave a sigh and sat up.

"I have no idea, but I'm going to find out." Sesshoumaru stood up and easily broke open the car's door and stuck his head out. "Shimatta, Inu get off your butt! The ride is about to tip over!"

"What!?" He rushed over to his brother's side. The ride began to lean dangerously to one side. The car shook and the two tumbled out. Both landed somewhat easily on their feet, even though it had been over a hundred feet drop. 

"I'll get the people out! Inu Yasha you try to hold it up the ride as long as you can!" Yelled Sesshomaru as he hastily scaled the ferris wheel to cars that held people. Inu Yasha had already gone to the base of the ferris wheel and grunted in reply, as he focused all he energy on supporting the towering ride in an upright position. Kilala and Sango had gotten out of their car and after depositing Miroku safely on the ground they joined Sesshomaru in rescuing the terrified occupants of the ride. Nearby fair-goers stared up at the tipping ride. 

"Hurry!" Inu Yasha shouted as he wavered slightly. Kilala landed on the ground and Sango helped ten people off the demon's back. Sesshomaru carried people down in groups of three. 

************************************************************************

****

Inside Kagome and Shippo's car.

Shippo watched wide-eyed from inside the carpartment. "Kagome, they won't forget us will they?"

"Of course not." She tried to declare confidently, her voice trembled slightly. "They're getting people off from the bottom to the top." 

"Oh." Shippo hugged Kagome and hide his face. "But I'm still scared."

"All leaving come abroad, last call!" Sesshomaru stood in the car's doorway, Kagome sighed in relief. Shippo gave a cry of joy. Moments later the trio were safely on the ground.

"Inu Yasha, we've got them all!" Miroku yelled. "Let go and I'll clean up!" The hanyou immediately complied as Miroku whipped off his pray beads. Everyone stared as the colossal ferris wheel was sucked into the palm of the young man. Miroku kept the beads at hand, ready at a moments need to cover the mystic hole incase someone was pulled towards him. There was a moment of silence as Miroku retied the pray beads over his hand…

And than a cheer swept through the crowd and people began swarming the three saviors, many of them had cameras (hey, when you go on vacation don't you bring a camera?) and news crews were beginning to show up. Not to mention the police and firefighters. Then, the cameras started flashing. Inu Yasha blinked, dazed. He began to wish that the second pair of sunglasses hadn't been destroyed. Sesshomaru smiled for the camera, his fingers forming a victory sign. Miroku instinctually posed, even though he had no idea what cameras were for.

"Inu Yasha, we have to get out of here, before they figure out that you guys aren't human…well I guess they already know that by now." Whispered Kagome to the hanyou. Miroku had begun talking a very pretty reporter, and Sesshomaru was surrounded by a few himself. Suddenly Inu found a black microphone stuffed into his face.

"Who are you, and how did you manage to hold up an entire ferris wheel?" Questioned the reporter.

"Whaaa?" Was all that the shocked hanyou managed to get out.

"Let's get out of here! Everyone to the car!" Kagome climbed onto Inu Yasha's back with Shippo. And Miroku, a still confused Mrs. H. and Sango jumped onto Kilala. Before the reporters and crowds knew it, the mysterious heroes had vanished. 

************************************************************************

****

In the Grumpy section of the Parking Lot

The group loaded into the car at an unaveragely high speed. Mrs. H sat in the driver's seat, Miroku beside her. This left the people that were to be in the backseat with a terrible predicament. 5 people, 3 seats. Shippo could easily sit on someone's lap but what about the leftover person?

Sesshy smirked as he stated his solution to their problem; "Kagome can sit on my lap." Inu Yasha snarled, grabbed Kagome by the waist and promptly sat down in the far left seat with her on his lap. Kagome blinked and she slowly began turning bright red. Inu Yasha leaned back in his seat //Hmph, I got the better of you, Sesshomaru, for once.// He glanced at the elder demon and sweatdropped. Sesshomaru had a large grin implanted on his face. //…Fuck…// The hanyou turned a shade of red to challenge Kagome's own blush. Sesshoumaru took the middle seat and Sango sat beside him with Shippo and Kilala on her lap.

Kagome sat stiff in Inu's lap and sighed. Inu, himself, was sullen and sending death glares to his brother. //Going to the fair was more chaotic than I thought it would be…Maybe next time we should just go to the movies…// Kagome thought to herself. Mrs. H clicked on the radio, Kagome blinked. She recognized the song that was coming on. //Maybe I should try what Inu Yasha did, change the lyrics, it would get my mind off things..// As the song began she sang the right lyrics out-loud, but mentally made her own version. 

"There's times where I want something more," 
    
    
    _//That works.//
    _
    "Someone more like me."
    _//Who knows what a traffic jam is and a tv.//
    _
    "There's times when this dress rehearsal,"
    "Seems incomplete,"
    "But, you see the colors in me like no one else."
    _["But, you see the **powers** in me like no one else."]
    _
    "And behind your dark glasses you're..."
    _//Well…the sunglasses he used to have.//
    _
    "You're something else."
    _//Stays.//
    _
    "You're really lovely,"
    _["You're really **cuddly**,"] She smirked slightly.
    _
    "Underneath it all."
    "You want to love me,"
    _["You want to **hug** me,"] She sweatdropped. //I doubt that he wants to go that far.//
    _
    "Underneath it all."
    "I'm really lucky,"
    _//..I guess I am..//
    _
    "Underneath it all."
    "You're really lovely**.**"
    _["You're really **cuddly.**"]
    _
    "You know some real bad tricks,"_
    She humphed slightly. Inu Yasha blinked.
    _
    "And you need some discipline."_
    She grinned. //No doubt about that.//
    _
    "But, lately you've been trying real hard,"
    _Kagome bit her lip. //I guess he has been trying, after all he did put on the ridiculous pink shirt.//
    _
    "And giving me your best,"
    _She nodded.
    _
    "And, you give me the most gorgeous sleep,"
    _["And, you give me the most gorgeous **time**,"]_ _//…// She shook her head.
    _
    "That I've ever had."
    "And when it's really bad,"
    _She narrowed her eyes, as she thought about the all the times it seemed Inu Yasha didn't care for her, or even respect her.
    _
    "I guess it's not that bad." _She_ _pictured his face when he was asleep in her bed that time he slept over at her house, and her face softened.
    The refrain played again.
    _
    "So many moons that we have seen,"_
    //Definitely and something always goes wrong on the new moons.//
    _
    "Stumbling back next to me."
    _["Stumbling back next to **you**."] //As if Inu Yasha would ever be caught stumbling.//
    _
    "I've seen right through and underneath,"
    _//Through his tough guy act.//
    _
    "And you make me better."
    "I've seen right through and underneath,"
    "And you make me better."
    "Better... better..."
    "For real, cuz underneath it all," _Sango, Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha, and Shippo all stared at Kagome as she began to sing with an accent._
    "You are my real prince charming,"
    _She snorted. //Yea right.//
    _
    "Like the heat from the fire,"
    _["Like the **flame in** the fire,"]
    _
    "You were always burning."
    _["You were always **fighting**."]
    _
    "Anytime you're around,"
    "My body keeps staling"
    "for your touch your kisses and your sweet romancin'"
    _//…Or not.//
    _
    "There's anotha side a you weh dis here woman a adore."
    _//The big softie side.//
    _
    "Aside from your temper everything else secure."
    _//Grr…very, very, very bad temper.//
    _
    "You're good for me baby,"
    _["You're good for me **Inu**,"]
    _
    "Oh that, I'm sure,"
    "Cuz over and over again,"
    _//Those can stay too.//
    _
    "I want more."
    _//Or not.//
    _
    "You've used up all your coupons,"
    _"You've used up all your **past girls**," She lowered her eyes. //Kikyo..//
    _
    "And all you've got left is me,"
    _//Stays.//
    _"And somehow I'm full of forgiveness,"
    "I guess it's meant to be."
    _[**When I shouldn't **be.] She thought somewhat angrily, as she crossed her arms._ The refrain repeated once more and the song was over. She sighed happily and momentarily forgetting that she was still Inu's lap, she leaned back.
    Inu noticed that for some reason or another Kagome wasn't as stiff, in fact she seemed relaxed. He moved slightly, getting comfortable in his seat, Kagome wasn't heavy, but sitting straight up wasn't very comfortable.
    ************************************************************************
    **And somewhere behind the car, on the highway, a person chases after them…
    **
    "Sesshoumaru-sama, waaaaaait for me!!! I need the keys for the car!!! Waaaaaaait!!!!!" Wailed a familiar short green person in a kiddy outfit (the only modern clothes that would fit him) blue jean overalls, and a yellow Minnie Mouse shirt.
    ************************************************************************
    

Whee, it's Jaken, a miracle, Sesshoumaru hasn't killed him yet. Now we're back in the car, so the chapters are going to go back to their old length (Come-on how much action can take place in a car besides a crash or a flat tire) until the ride is over. Now you're all probably wondering how did Kilala get here, well..uhhh..a plothole appeared and dropped her in. I've always connected this song with Kagome and Inu Yasha, who knows why. One of my friends said this song reminded of her of Tesyugia and Yui's (from Fushigi Yuugi) relationship. I sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in decades, I've been so buzy and I haven't been able to do anything. Since it's now spring break, YAY, I going to dedicate to updating when I'm home (I'm going away for a week), and when I'm not drawing. I plan to do a piece of art a day, yesterday I did human Sesshy (came out good ^-^) and today I did Sesshy as Kakashi from Naruto. Seeing a theme? ^_^() Gar, spring break is over, and I didn't do almost any work!! Oh well, update…sometime…*Sweatdrop*

************************************************************************

There's times where I want something more,
    
    Someone more like me.
    There's times when this dress rehearsal,
    Seems incomplete,
    But, you see the **powers** in me like no one else.
    And behind your dark glasses you're...
    You're something else.
    You're really **cuddly**,
    Underneath it all.
    You want to **hug** me,
    Underneath it all.
    I'm really lucky,
    Underneath it all.
    You're really **cuddly.**
    You know some real bad tricks,
    And you need some discipline.
    But, lately you've been trying real hard,
    And giving me your best,
    And, you give me the most gorgeous **time**,
    That I've ever had.
    And when it's really bad,
    I guess it's not that bad.
    You're really **cuddly**,
    Underneath it all.
    You want to **hug** me,
    Underneath it all.
    I'm really lucky,
    Underneath it all.
    You're really **cuddly.**
    The refrain played again.
    So many moons that we have seen,
    Stumbling back next to **you**.
    I've seen right through and underneath
    And you make me better.
    I've seen right through and underneath,
    And you make me better.
    Better... better...
    For real, cuz underneath it all,
    You are my real prince charming,
    Like the **flame in** the fire,
    You were always **fighting**.
    Anytime you're around,"
    My body keeps staling"
    for your touch your kisses and your sweet romancin'
    There's anotha side a you weh dis here woman a adore.
    Aside from your temper everything else secure.
    You're good for me **Inu**,
    Oh that, I'm sure,
    Cuz over and over again,
    "I want more.
    You've used up all your **past girls**,
    And all you've got left is me,
    And somehow I'm full of forgiveness,
    **When I shouldn't **be.
    You're really **cuddly**,
    Underneath it all.
    You want to **hug** me,
    Underneath it all.
    I'm really lucky,
    Underneath it all.
    You're really **cuddly.**
    Underneath it all.
    You're really **cuddly**,
    Underneath it all.
    You want to **hug** me,
    Underneath it all.
    I'm really lucky,
    Underneath it all.
    You're really **cuddly.
    **Oooh.
    Underneath it all.
    Oooh.
    Underneath it all.
    Oooh.
    Underneath it all.
    Oooh.
    Underneath it all.


End file.
